A madman's love
by Abbie Soler Star
Summary: Bakura's thoughts towards Ryou, why does Bakura hurt him so? who knows... Warning: Yaoi, mention of suicide and rape


My Ryou-chan

Ryou-chan in wonderland?

Or Ryou-chan in nightmare land.

I am you

You are me

We are connected

But also disconnected

Your fine

your mine

I own you

I know you

Innocent and sweet

but afraid and scared of me

I've embraced you

I've cut you

I want you

I haunt you

I've touch you

I've stabbed you

I've comforted you

I've isolated you

I've taken you

Only to have broken you

I've kissed you

I've raped you

You're bleeding

You're pleading

You were burning on the outside

But freezing on the inside

My lover

My pleasure

What pain could we share together

You've laughed

You've cried

With or without me there

Just like you

I love you

I hate you

The sun

The shadows

Can never touch us

As long as I'm here

As long as you're there

If you die

I die

I cut you more

I've healed you before

I've fucked you

I've hurt you

I've pleasured you

Your eyes

Your lips

Belong to me

You are my fantasy

And I am your monstrosity

You're torn apart

I'll sew you back together

So you can be ripped again

When I hold you

When I rape you

I smell soft cherries from your hair

I smell the sweet scent of sweat upon your skin

I taste your luscious blood

Staining the pale skin

With your crimson

Your wounds open

Tear drops enhances your erotic state

Let me lick them away

Sh don't cry

I know you want this more than I do

You're brusies

You're scars

Made by me

Marking my belonging

You arouse me

You scream for mercy

Then you scream for more

You are my whore

My Hikari

My lover

My slave

My obsession

My victim

A piece of my soul

Forever cursed to be with me

I am your dominant other

Your darkness

Your lover

Your master

Your stalker

Your abuser

A piece of your soul

Whom you are cursed with til the day you die

I saw a razor

In your hand

Near your arm

So you were contemplating suicide?

Why is that lover?

Do you really hate me more than you love me?

You say everyone hurts you

who dares!

You don't say who

But I find out anyway

Thats why my hands are bloody

Thats why you stand there afaraid

Don't be afraid

I'll make that memory go away

With the Physical version of TLC

With the help of my pretty blade

I can taste more of you

Hikari and darkness

Making love

In other words

Shagging like bunnies

I'm drowning in my insanity

And I have taken you away from your sanity.

My dear light

You're bleeding again

Please don't cry

Even though it makes me want you all over again

I'll tell you a story if you stop crying

Did I ever tell you the story

About the angel and the demon?

There was once an angel

Who was happy in Heaven

Singing a song

And helped souls who needed an Angels radiant smile.

Until one day

A demon escaped from Hell

And sneaked into Heaven

The demon saw the angel sitting alone

Singing his song

The demon drew closer

But keeping his distance from the angel

The angel sensed him

He sensed the darkness within the demon

The angel stood up and walked towards the demon

Wishing to help him

The demon warned the angel

But still the angel came closer

When the angel touched the demon

A hole below them both opened up

And so they both fell out of Heaven

Falling towards Hell

The demon felt the angel didn't belong there

So the demon flew towards the earth instead

Where they lived for the rest of their reborn days

One tainted with light

The other tainted with darkness

So you see my Hikari

You are the angel

And I am the demon

I love you

Yet I hate you for your kindness and for your innocence

You cry again

I shouldn't care

But why do I feel bad for your sadness?

I pick up the blade

Once again you look afraid

Beautiful eyes widen

A whimper escapes

Have I really hurt you that much?

The blade is put down

Confusion in your weeping eyes

Tears are now being kissed away

Kiss is deepened

Hands follows the emotions for you

Maybe today I won't hurt you any more than I have already done

Its not a promise

But for you I will try

There may be a few more scars to come

There may still be secrets we won't share

But at least I can still try.

I have made you cracked up inside

Turning your inside into dusts of your inner strength

I am not ashamed of that

But I am not proud of it either.

As the days go by

You and I are still alive

But tomorrow we might die

Falling into eternal sleep

Together as one

The half angel of light and dark

Just like

The change of hearts.

**Yay for Bakura's madness**

**Kurt: we muses really need to get paid...and major mental insurence... QQ**

**Please review! I'll be your friend if you do +puppy eyes+ ****Oh by the way, this is a one off, so this won't be continued (your saved from my lousy writing, Joy!)**


End file.
